landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Rinkus and Sierra
}} Frank Welker}} Appearing only in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, they are originally friends of Pterano, but appear more sinister then their associate, particularly Sierra. They assist in the kidnapping of Ducky, and later attempt to betray Pterano after the "Stone of Cold Fire" turned out to be a powerless meteorite. Some believe that they were burned to death at the end of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire after a volcanic eruption caused the stone to explode; due to the force of the explosion they are last seen careening through the air back to the hollow in the mountain where they had camped the previous night, quite singed and bruised. It is unknown if they survived, however this leaves open the possibility for their return in a sequel if necessary. Many fans believe that they did survive the explosion, as they appear in many fanfics. Character Rinkus is at first shown to be the more humorous of the trio, as well as seeming rather giddy with his own ideas. He also first appears cowardly under Pterano's temper; however during Pterano's song "Very Important Creature", he is seen convincing Sierra (who seems altogether ready to kill Pterano immediately) that it would be in their own best interests to tolerate their leader long enough to be lead to their prize; as quoted: "Be patient, let him lead us to the stone." This reveals Rinkus to be more clever and more conniving than first presented and that his "cowardly" nature is just a deception. His name seems to be a play on the species Rhamphorhynchus. Rinkus also speaks with a deep Cockney accent. Rinkus is the secondary antagonist. Sierra has no trouble revealing his cruel, selfish, mutinous, and sadistic attitude throughout the film. He is shown being rather impatient, always wanting to take immediate action and never wait. He shows no fear toward Rinkus or Pterano, and repeatedly challenges the latter. On more than one occasion he attempted to physically overthrow Pterano but was always held back by Rinkus. (Rinkus at the time thought they all wanted the same thing and saw no reason for fighting) It is assumed by many that Sierra is actually a sociopath/psychopath, hitting with his reckless nature, violent temper, having big problems with Pterano, his authority leader, pretending to be loyal to gain his goals, has no feeling for anyone but himself. He especially had no feeling for the young dinosaurs, for whom he admitted murderous hatred; and always responded to Pterano's sympathy with snide and careless comments like "So what? You should be used to this kind of thing by now." or "Who cares? Once we take over, first thing I'm gonna do is feed them overgrown eggs to the Sharpteeth." His name seems to be a play on the species Cearadactylus. Sierra is the main antagonist. Gallery 2.jpg 3CAWVY9A9.jpg Sierra 2.jpg Picture3.jpg|Pterano's henchmen, Rinkus and Sierra. Trivia *They both play a similar role to Ozzy & Strut, Rinkus being voiced by Rob Paulsen, like Strut except more cruel. Also it is left unknown whether either pair survived at the end. *Interestingly enough, between the angle where they crash into the hollow, and the closeup angle showing them singed and burned, their positions are swapped. *The Internet Movie Database once mistook Sierra to be in . It has since then been removed from the cast list. Rinkus and Sierra were also once rumored to appear in , but this idea, if ever considered, was apparently dropped, as they are not in the movie. *Rinkus and Sierra are the only true antagonists of Stone Cold Fire movie. *They maybe Sharptooth Flyer because their teeth but rinkus is sharper than Sierra. *Rinkus is the only Jurassic pterosaur in Cold Stone of Fire. Quotes :Pterano: "If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's violence!" :Rinkus: "Then why are you hitting me?" :—Rinkus questioning Pterano's hypocritical actions :Ducky: "You are not very good at landing, are you?" :Sierra: "Pipe down, or I'll-''" :'Pterano:' "''Sierra! Show a little self control, will you?" :Sierra: "Self control my tail-bone! I've been puttin' up with that whiny little voice since we took off! "No, no, no! Yep, yep, yep!" It's driving me nuts, nuts, '''nuts'!" :—Sierra mocking Ducky's speech patterns :'Rinkus:' "''Look, no one is comming after us. Maybe we can leave our guest here, and be on our way, yes?" :Ducky: "Oh, I would not do that if I were you. No, no, no." :Rinkus: "Leave you behind?" :Ducky: "No, stand on that edge." (The ledge Rinkus is standing on crumbles and he falls off the cliff) :Ducky: "Told him." :—Rinkus suggesting to leave Ducky behind :Pterano: "Oh dear, I hope the children were able to find cover." :Sierra: "Who cares? Once we take over first thing I'm gonna do is feed them overgrown eggs to the Sharpteeth. !" :—Sierra showing his hatred toward the main characters References Category:Flyers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Land Before Time characters